lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
June 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - June 1700 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian. *Rain in the Pacific and India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters London *Yousuf Efendi has presented gifts of carpets, silver and a specially bound copy of Foxe's Book of Martyrs to Thomas Herbert, 8th Earl of Pembroke. Then bowing low, Efendi asked leave of the Earl that he may bring word of the Sultan to the court of the English king and pass the words of the English king and his servants to the Sublime Porte ‘so that our two peoples may understand each other and live in peace.’ *Lord Pembroke has informed the House of Lords of procedural irregularities. “The reforms to Parliament over the recent months were presented as motions rather than an Act of Parliament, with the aim of presenting a formal act at the end of all motions. Last month it was treated and voted upon as an Act. However, I now present the Great Parliamentary Reform Act this month for the official vote.” This Act was voted through on the nod, the elements of which it is made up of having already been voted upon and accepted by Members, who therefore considered it inappropriate to vote it down at this stage, and in this context. *Thus buoyed up Lord Pembroke presented the Employment of Skilled Labour Act with this preamble to the Houses; “Gentlemen, my stated aim was that the new formalised Parliament would begin in 1701, and that the order of business for this year would be to simply formalise the reform of Parliament. I feel a matter of great importance however should be addressed before we close for 1700. We are a nation blessed with men of great skill and expertise in their chosen fields. These men are the future of our nation, and will bring us great success. They will also be coveted by other nation’s and we risk losing this expertise if we do not protect our own position, not only lose that expertise but potentially see that expertise helping our enemies. I ask the two Houses to vote through the Employment of Skilled Labour Act so we might better be able to ensure the future success of our nation.” *This proposed Act brought forth lively debate, to say the least, with passions breaking out in the Lords! Tory members called this an attack on individual liberty, while the King’s Servants railed that to threaten war was surely an overreaction. The clergymen in session argued that to apply such draconian measures retrospectively would be unjust considering the threat of personal loss of life and possessions it could entail, and even some Whigs expressed doubts. The vote went 155 against, and 140 in favour, with the rest abstaining or absent. The vote was therefore against the government and this Act has not been adopted into law. *Pembroke has met the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Tenison and informed him that he views the Anglican Church as playing a very important role, not just within England but as a leading force for Protestants across Europe. “The reforms of Parliament and the granting of twenty-eight seats in the Lords to the Church show the importance I place on their role. Furthermore this month, state funding has been released to fund the cathedral at Canterbury, his own residence in London - Lambeth Palace - as well as its famous library.” Archbishop Tenison thanked His Lordship for his graciousness, and said with a benign smile, “I am sure you will have your reward in Heaven.” Bakchisarai *Khan Devlet II of the Crimea has candidly admitted that he misunderstood what taxes his Tartar nobles were paid, and said they will continue to pay a 5% levy, including any income derived from slavery. He was at pains to state that this means there is no change - there are no new taxes being imposed. Singapore *Viscount Johan Lorensen has asked Sultan Mahmud of Johore whether Denmark may open a trade mission on the island of Singapore? Chinnampo *Htin Aung said, “My master the King of Burma would be delighted if the King of Korea were to agree to send an ambassador to his capital Ava.” Narva *Arriving in Narva, Semenov Tjan Sanskij is here to head up the Russian committee on the Narva Conference, which has yet to begin. He is now waiting on the Swedes to send a representative in order that the Conference may begin. Venice *The Doge of Venice has met Gian Gastone, son of Grand Duke Cosimo III and Marguerite-Louis of Tuscany, and listened to what Gian had to say, which was: “My father wishes only peace and co-operation with his Venetian neighbours and hopes the Doge is of a similar mind.” Peking *Emperor Kangxi of China has decreed that his governors should all send an ambassador to Peking, any not doing so shall not receive favour. He also decreed that if any province or land of the greater Chinese Empire should come under attack that all governors shall be expected to send military or naval forces to repel the invader. Also, no province is expected to make war on any other province, and should one go to war like this he shall be considered a rebel and all other provinces shall make war on him. Internal trade is to be encouraged between provinces, although entry of barbarians and their trade is to remain strictly limited. Barbarians are to be treated cautiously, and contact limited as they are usually intent on causing China harm, or gaining selfish advantage at the Celestial Empire’s expense. Governors are not free to open up their provinces to foreign trade without limitation. *Ambassador Lu Shidao has presented the Emperor with two four-feet tall cranes made from gold and standing on a bronze base. The bodies are hollow to allow incense to be placed inside them, the fragrance of the incense then emanates from the mouths of the birds. Bowing very low he said, “It is the greatest desire of my master, Lord Fong of Kwantung that these golden birds and the fragrance they breathe out will be acceptable to Your Imperial Majesty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years.” Shanghai *Lord Yea has informed Yu Jian that a private meeting would be pointless. “If you wish to converse with me in private, you may – write me a letter!” Astrakhan *A man named Alexei Gerey, who claims to be a noble Kalmuk warrior, asked for an audience with Tsar Peter while he is in Astrakhan, and this boon was granted by those around His Majesty. On being presented before the Tsar, Alexei bowed and explained that he wishes to serve Peter. Alexei was to hand when the Tsar formally opened a hospital, at which ceremony Peter made a short speech to the gathered notables to say ‘that this hospital will bring further benefits to this important city.’ Brunswick *Duke George of Brunswick-Luneburg remarked that he was going to congratulate the Prussian ambassador on his lengthy forward-planning, but nevertheless he agreed to meet with the Electoral Prince of Brandenburg immediately! Khasab *Sultan Sharif of Oman has told Edip Sair that he is willing to reduce his trade tariffs on Ottoman merchants to 5% if all Ottoman states first of all lower them to this level for his own? On the suggestion that Ottoman ships use Omani ports and be constructed here, Sharif was more cautious. “You need to define your words more carefully. If you mean merchant, then you are most welcome to do so. If you mean ships of war, then I would not be happy about that since it would breach my sovereignty. I am sure you would not want me to build up an Omani fleet of war in Istanbul, would you!” Santiago de Compostela *King Carlos II of Spain has been taken ill. Russian Ukraine *An estimated 1,000 Cossack people have been taken away as slaves from the Ukraine by small Tartar raiding parties. Constantinople *The Ottoman Grand Vizier announced to the Diwan that following support from all the subject states in the Ottoman Empire the Sultan has signed a non-aggression treaty with Tsar Peter I of Russia. The treaty paves the way for closer trade links and secures the northern borders of the Empire. “This is an historic moment gentlemen, we have peace on every border,” claimed Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin. “Our Persian brothers are united with us and now the great Tsar of Russia commits himself to peace with us. The treaty will last for five years and the Sultan is confident that peace will last much longer.” “The Sultan has let it be known that the tribute rate for Rumelia, Syria, Egypt and the Crimean Khanate this year will be 50,000 ashrafis each, payable in August to the treasury in Anatolia. Although this sum is modest it is a sign that the Great Sultan wants every part of the Empire to flourish. It is important that the key leaders within the Empire ensures that tribute states are kept firmly under control, the Sultan has let it be known that if the actions of our regional leaders are for the benefit, growth and security of the Empire then he allows them to act on his behalf.” *Sultan Mehmed II has held an audience at which he received numerous petitioners and spent several hours listening to their proposals, settling disputes and granting favours. Delhi *The Great Moghul India summoned Martine Quroz of Spain this month to a private meeting in a chamber of the Palace of the Red Fort. Edinburgh *At a meeting of the High Kirk of the Church of Scotland, which is being held extraordinarily late this year since it usually assembles in May, an audience was granted to Lord Melville who gave this address: “Thank you all for accommodating my request to speak with you. I have sponsored four academies across Scotland in order by the grace of God to advance learning across Scotland for the benefit of the people of Scotland. I further come to you for your guidance. I personally feel that over the matter of the insult from Spain that we as a nation should, as we are taught in the scriptures, forgive those who have insulted us and turn the other cheek, but not forget what has happened. Not wishing my personal feelings to get in the way of good governance of Scotland I ask you is this the correct course of action that the government should take?” The Presbyterians had no doubt that scriptures do teach to turn the other cheek - once! By this they mean to say that Lord Melville is right in what he says, but if errant behaviour continues it is his God-given duty to rebuke and correct, not to just allow sin a free reign so that grace may abound. His Lordship then said this: “My last question to you is whether you feel it right and proper that the state fund the maintenance of St. Giles on behalf of the Kirk as a national symbol as the state supports the residence of our sovereign, by grace of God King William II and also that of the parliament?” They had no trouble in agreeing to that and saw the question as more a polite formality than anything else. After the audience with the General Assembly Lord Melville thanked them for their time and said he would think over their wise words. *Lord Melville seemed surprised to learn that their is no Dutch embassy open in Edinburgh, despite a letter received in April insinuating that an ambassador had been sent. Dresden *Wilhelm Altenberg has been placed under house arrest in Dresden, it being publicly stated that he shall remain so until he can be questioned regarding his blatant disregard for proper protocol in his dealings with Prussia. *In the Saxon Diet members have argued that doubling taxation levied against commoners would no doubt have a mild recessionary impact but was probably worth doing since the increase in tax revenues would probably prove significantly greater than the downturn in the economy. Some gentlemen advised doing this for a year at most, and then reverting back to the old rate in order to permit the economy to stabilise. Stettin &Stralsund *The King of Sweden’s First Minister of the Realm, Chancellor Count Lars Torkelson has formally handed over Stettin and the rest of Western Pomerania to Prussian rule. *Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg-Prussia missed the handing over since he travelled from Kassel to Stralsund rather than Stettin, although he did send word that he would be visiting Stettin in July. He also arrived quite late having been diverted by state business en route to the court at Brunswick. He met local dignitaries and accepted their declarations of fealty, renewing their rights in return but insisting their taxation rates would be those of Prussia from now on (this made no material difference, since Prussian and Swedish tax rates are identical). Warsaw *Ambassador Jobst Christoph von Reiche and Hanover’s Master of Horse, Baron Johann Adolf von Kielmansegg have met the Polish senator and Minister for Foreign Affairs Prince John Sobieski. The gentlemen extended to Prince John ‘greetings and warmest salutations from His Serene Highness,’ and then tried to verify that the restriction on sales of Polish heavy warhorses had been lifted. They were disappointed to hear from the baron that upon checking he finds that it remains illegal to export such horses. Sofia *Visiting the Ambassadorial Compound, Yegen Pasha the Ottoman Bey of Rumelia found it to have high walls surrounding it with one entry road and one exit road. Internally it boasts a series of luxurious houses with gardens which serve as the ambassadorial residences for those diplomats not from the Ottoman provinces. Showing his generosity, he handed out bread to a poor family he encountered near the exit road, and also gave his servants coins to hand out liberally to those along his route of progress. Rangpur *King Sukhrungphaa of Assam has been given a very fine Talwar scimitar from the Moghul, presented to him by Ambassador Anil Kumble. Kumasi *Prior to leaving Kumasi, which is necessary since he has been expelled, Halil Kaplan sent word that he does not travel with large amounts of gold due to the inherent danger of doing so. He does come with a proposal from the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire which involves a great deal of money, a sum so large it would need an army to guard it. Vefik lamented that he would dearly like to relay this proposal to the Asanthene in person, but nevertheless he was expelled large because no matter how much money is involved it is seen here as being by definition bound to be bring death and destruction with it since the witchdoctors insist Halil Kaplan is possessed by evil spirits. El Escorial *“Let it be known that a new law will exist today,” it was announced by Cardinal Portocarro in the Spanish royal court. “Throughout all Spain, and Spanish territories, it is now illegal to export Merino sheep. This is the finest wool in the world, and Spain wishes to keep this as a prized possession.” “Spain would also like to invite Charles von Hapsburg, son of the Holy Roman Emperor Leopold of Austria to visit Spain next month. Charles has already expressed his wish to visit Spain and meet the noble families of Spain. He has also expressed his wish to open a new cathedral in Madrid and pay for this out of his own purse.” “He has also expressed a wish to visit King Carlos and pay his respects, I will accompany him on this pilgrimage and together we will pray for the health and sanity of King which I urge all good Catholic people of Spain to do.” Konigsberg *Prince Frederick August of Saxony has arrived in Konigsberg with his chancellor and newly-appointed minister of foreign affairs. A request to enter the Prussian court has been put forward, and this party awaits to see if this will be granted. Perhaps more surprisingly the ten-year old son of the Tsar, Prince Alexei, has also turned up and is making the same request to enter the Konigsberg court. Ava *The young and charming Dima Bilan, donning great furs, boots and a furry hat, humbly advised King Thalun of Burma, War Minister Maung Maya and Trade Minister Singu that Tsar Peter is happy at news that his ambassador has been accepted. Ambassador Bilan presented them with more gifts of Russian curios, namely two oil paintings of the great domed cathedrals of Russia and a portrait of the Tsar upon horseback in his battle armour. The Burmese looked knowingly at each other, and whispered that these Russians when wearing their traditional clothes do resemble bears after all! The Russian has presented the King and his two ministers mentioned above with a set of similar furs for their own personal use. Finally he requested the permission of the King to establish a trade mission in Burma? Near Lake Champlain *Anglican missionaries have been given a friendly welcome by the Iroqouis Indians. Kassel *Baron Heinrich von Bulow has requested that the prince of Brandenburg be granted a private meeting with Landgraf Charles of Hesse-Kassel on the 21st of August 1700? Surat & Lucknow *A Hindu festival has been held around the main temple at Surat, while a rival Muslim festival has taken place at Lucknow, in this case centred on the local great mosque. Hanover *The Orchestra of Hanover has begun performing regularly at the city’s opera house under the masterful guidance of the court composer Arcangelo Corelli, ably supported by the First Chair Violin of the orchestra, Christian Ferdinand Abel. The occasional appearance is also being made at the electoral court. The Hague *The Dutch Government has declared that the recruitment of citizens of the Dutch Republic by foreign powers is strictly forbidden! The punishment for said offence is punishable by imprisonment and confiscation of all conspirators, goods, monies and equippage. Such malefactors as are taken will be made to publicly own up to their crime and caused to identify the kingdom they represent! *Stadtholder William has asked that all kingdoms that haven't yet received a treaty from the Dutch Republic quickly write to the Untied Provinces informing him of this fact. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Prince George Ludwig, Elector of Hanover. *Tsar Peter I of Russia. *Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province of China. Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Three French-built merchant ships were stopped by English cruisers close to the Bahamas and upon being searched accused of being involved in smuggling, albeit courteously. *A customs tax of 10% was levied on the cargo, and then the ships allowed on their way. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Moghul India to the Jats, Khair-el Din, to Lahore, Murad Baksh; and to Kandy, Bahadur Hakim. *Sent by Spain to the Asante Union, Avenzura. *Sent by the Papal States to Spain, Cardinal Antonio Bassanio. *Sent by Russia to Manchuria, Alexander Sergeyevich, Oleg Igor to Poland, and to Japan, Vladimir Anikhanov. *Sent by Prussia to Lauenburg, Carl von Reichenau, and to Hamburg, Frederick von Strelitz. *Sent by the United Provinces to Hanover, Hanover, General Baron Freidicht van Halen. Trade Missions Opened *By Saxony in London. *By Egypt in Athens and Zanzibar. *By the United Provinces in London, Edinburgh, Moscow, and Paris. *By Scotland in Edinburgh, Inverness, Aberdeen, Glasgow, Dumfries, London, The Hague, Belfast, and Hanover. *By Denmark in London, Stockholm, St. John??s Town, Amsterdam, Moscow, and Delhi. *By Russia in Alexandria. *By Prussia in Dresden, Poznan, Warsaw, Breslau, Hamburg, Amsterdam, Copenhagen, Stockholm, Danzig, and Hanover. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8